Princess of Delphi
by Skye.Griffin
Summary: I am perfect. I am powerful. I am beautiful. I am a pureblood. My blood runs blue with pride of my status. I am one of the elite. Everyone knows her a Daphne Greengrass but who is she really?


A/N Nobody really knows who Daphne Greengrass is so this is my story of how I imagine her. The first chapter is just sort of an introduction to Daphne, giving you some background information about her family, life, and so on. Enjoy! Review cause I love it.

Disclaimer: I dont own it, period.

* * *

I am perfect. I am powerful. I am beautiful. I am a pure-blood. My blood runs blue with pride of my status. I am one of the elite. I am the best and everything I have is the best. I have never smelled the stench of poorness until I went to Hogwarts and now the tainted smell is left haunting my nostrils. I feel no pity for those people. It is their fault for leaving the elite and dirtying their blood. We are the last true witches and wizards in this world.

Growing up I was never allowed to play outside in the sun. Pure-bloods should not sink as low as the working people, slaving in the sun, purely pathetic. I had the perfect translucent white skin until I went to Hogwarts and the horrid professors forced us outside. Now the once visible blue veins have disappeared and now I just look pale. I am disappointed in myself, 11 years of creating the perfect skin and all that has gone in just a year. My eyes still burn each time I face the sun and the warmth on my skin for the suns rays makes me sickly.

Past my skin though, I am unquestionably beautiful. Since birth I was beautiful. I am unique like no one else. I spend hours in front of the mirror admiring myself. My eyes are an ice cream twist of sapphire blue and emerald green. The two colors are separate and never bleed together. They darken and lighten with the mood I am in. My eyelashes are completely black, double long, and extra thick. I always line my eyes with charcoal and darken the lids. My lips are full and always remain stained red. My lips have never smiled nor will they ever. I don't even think they know how to smile. My hair has always been the most unique part of me, a mixing of red, black, and golden pieces of hair. I was born this way nothing about me is fake. I rarely eat giving me the perfect slender body. I never had to work for perfection, I was just born perfect.

Hogwarts has been the ruin of me. Just being in the presence of Mudblood and half-blood people has lowered me. My parents forced me to go even though I have had a private tutor since childhood and could already perform wandless magic. The pureness in my family line has increased our family's magical powers. I could easily have been placed in 5th levels at 11 but my parents objected saying I needed to connect with peers my age and of my social status. This proved to be my downfall. One would think a person like me would be the leader but no, things did not work out like that. I came to Hogwarts knowing no one and having no social skills. The pig faced whore Pansy Parkinson appointed herself leader due to pure brutality and size. At least my family doesn't have the humiliation hers does. Her own uncle had an affair with a Muggle and ran away with her, purely disgusting.

Six years flew by and I surpassed all the students at Hogwarts including the filthy Mudblood Granger though no one knows of my powers. Since my first year I have taken special classes with Dumbledore and Snape. I was appointed Head Girl this year surprisingly with _the_ Draco Malfoy being Head Boy. It has been years since the Head Boy and Girl were from the same house. At least I will have an ally and pureblood by my side and not someone foul. Draco Malfoy, he also is the picture of perfection. His family is very noble. I would have to say his family is second to mine. Even after the hours he spends playing Quidditch his skin still remains even more translucent than mine. I have never met his family but I am sure they are equally perfect as him. But wait, there is one problem, he has one flaw. I am flawless. He associates himself with Parkinson. Though I am in the group, I still loathe her and only speak to her when I haven't a choice. I wish I knew why he did this but we haven't spoken much before. Honestly I don't know his true nature. This will change this year, we will be working side by side and have rooms right next to each other. The only person I am really friends with is Blaise Zabini, Draco's second. Seems fitting right? He too is the elite nah the fact his family travels to the beaches of France and his skin has been ruined by the sun. I cannot blame him for this since his family forces him to go. If he lived on his own I know he would never venture into the sun. I cannot truly hate his family either because they are lavishly spending their money like pure-bloods should.

I hate sitting on the train back to Hogwarts. The young immature children run back and forth laughing. Who laughs? I've never laughed. I don't think I could even make that noise. What's worse about Hogwarts is the robes we are forced to wear. I can't believe they even call these disgusting things robes. They are made of wool! I don't even own any wool clothing. All of my clothing is of the highest quality. Wool is for the poor. I had mine specially lined with velvet on the inside so the revolting wool doesn't have to touch my body.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Daphne Callista _Greengrass_." His smooth voice emphasized my last name making me cringe with anger.

"Draco Malfoy, why do you mock my last name so? You know my family had to change our last name when we moved to England."

"I know, god forbid the British wizarding world finds out the Greengrass's are really the most powerful and evil pure-blood family in Greece."

"My ancestors needed to keep a low profile and well the name stuck after 100s of years."

"Well I think it is high time your family goes back to Delphinios. Show Britain who you really are, strike fear into their eyes."

"Don't you realize how much I want to use my family name? I read about us in the history books and it saddens me. I am a proud Pure-blood."

"Almost too proud Daphne. Where the hell did Greengrass come from anyways? It is so pitiful."

"My family moved to Suffolk in a small village. We lived near the village green, or green grass, so the name stuck."

"Why move to dreary England?"

"There was a colossal war in Delphi. Most of my ancestors died in battle but the surviving ancestors took the children away from battle and moved to England to save our family line. Once the war was over, some of my ancestors moved back while others stayed. I still visit Greece to see my family." Draco seemed bored. "_My_ family founded the city of Delphi, centre of the universe, during the time of the ancient Greeks. How far back can you trace your family line?"

"You are a right snob, you know that right?" Draco turned his back and left.


End file.
